finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cave Worm (Crystal Chronicles)
The Cave Worm is a massive creature and dungeon boss from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. It blocks the final exit in Selepation Cave. It lies waiting, not moving from the tunnel in which it sits until provoked by the Tipa Caravan, seeking the path to the Myrrh Tree. Stats Battle Similar to the Malboro in Mushroom Forest, the Cave Worm is immobile, leaving more room for finding strategic positioning in this battle. Unfortunately, also like the Malboro, it is able to draw the players in if they stray too far from the boss. Its attacks are a bit tricky, so careful planning is advised. * Slow Blast - As with most bosses, the worm has a method of slowing characters. Its method of doing so is one of the hardest to avoid; with very little warning, the worm spits a large bubble which inflicts the status on anyone it touches. * Mud Stream - One of the most damaging attacks the worm uses is a steady brown projectile which it emits from its mouth, swinging its body back and forth. This attack has a very wide range, but staying in the corners to the far right or far left of the worm is usually safe. * Flail - If a player remains too close to the worm for too long, it will heave itself back and forth, knocking them back and dealing considerable damage. Attacking with long range attacks helps avoid this, or using a physical attack then dashing out of range. * Slam - After taking a large amount of damage, the worm will begin lifting its body up and crashing it into the ground, damaging anyone close to it. As with the previous move, it is best to attack from a distance or be able to run far enough away to avoid the attack. Support Monsters The same paralyzing creatures that appeared throughout the dungeon protect the boss as well. Removing them is always best, but since they are electric monsters, be sure to either have a paralysis resistant piece of equipment or a Wind aligned Chalice to avoid being rendered helpless. Strategy While this fight is not by any means the hardest, it does not have a simple way to win. The boss has no major weakness, it can knock you back whenever you're too close, and the support monsters can paralyze you. The best way to go about this fight is use long range methods of dealing damage whenever possible and keep moving. Thunder and Blizzard are inadvisable since the Jellyfish absorb the first and the boss absorbs the second, though switching between the two works well. Otherwise, focus attacks and constant movement are very useful in this battle. If you have already acquired the Fire ring, simply cast Firaga to render the Jellyfish and cave worm less than happy. Other methods really depend on race, and most Lilties hate this boss. The Selkies can equip Fire material on their ranged weapon and the Yukes need simply to cast and recast Firaga. Clavats can use the primary strategies of either the Lilties or Yukes, but this requires some practice. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles